Marge Simpson: The MMA Warrior
by kkman57
Summary: This is a sequel of "The Great Wife Hope"/ Sorry im not good at Summarys so just bear with me and i will make a summary sometime in the future,
1. Chapter 1

This story begins over at the Springfield airport where a private jet has just landed. It was an rather unusal jet the sides had a strange lettering. Soon the doors open, reaviling three people coming out of the jet, two of them where men in security guard outfits. The third person was behind them, so she could not be seen. The two men escorted her into a black limo. Once they enter in the limo they start driving towards town. The women glances over at the town of Springfield through the window.

"So this is where she has been hiding all this time." The women said looking over a cut news paper article that she holding in her hand. Soon her trace of thought was interrupted by the driver. "Excuse me Ms., but where would you like me to take you?

"Hmm... Take me to this addressee." The woman replies handing the driver the written addressee she had in her other hand.

"Very well then, but might i ask whats the occasion?" The driver asked, wondering.

She stays silent for a moment looking back at the news paper article reviling that is a photo of Marge Simpsons, it was taken the night she won her fight against Chet Englebrit. Not showing her feeling on the outside, but inside she was amazed that this women single handedly destroyed the sport and she wanted to meet this women herself to see if what she heard was true. She stares at the photo for a few seconds, before she crushes it into a ball and throws it aside.

"Lets just say I need to find out the truth..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Over in Evergreen Terrace It was just a ordinary day for Marge, humming a song while doing landury. In her relaxed trance she realized that she has forgotten to get detergent, so like lighting speed she grabs her purse and heads out the door to buy some. What she didn't know is that her live was about to change forever...**

"Kids, I'm heading to the Kwik e mart I'll be back in a..."

Before she could finish her sentence she notices a huge flash coming out of no where, blinding her for a moment. Once she regained her sight more and more flashes where popping out.

"What the..." Marge asked as she was being photographed by another group of Paparazzi . They start approaching closer towards her, hoping to get a few answers from her.

"Marge over here!, Marge , Marge, Marge!" The Paparazzi yells as they surrounded her, one of the Paparazzi members manages to speck over the others to ask a question.

"Marge, Marge how did you feel after defeating Chet Englebrit two weeks ago?"

"Look people, please i don't want to talk about this anymore." Marge replied.

The Paparazzi didn't didn't stop as more and more of them started asking questions, one asked a follow up question.

"Marge whats your opinion on his disappearance, do you think that you scared him for life?

"What was it that made you into a fighting machine?"

"Do you have any advice for the young MMA fan girls who wish to fight in the octagon?"

"NO, because I don't think that women or little girls or anybody should even be fighting, let alone in an octagon!" Marge yelled, almost loosing her cool for a moment.

Then came the big question, that every one wanted to know...

"Have you made your decision on whether or not to continue your MMA career?" A women Paparazzi member asked. Soon Marge fell into complete silent, even the Paparazzi was at silence at that moment. "According to my sources for the past week and a half you have been offered over 20 fighting contracts, how long do you plan to hold out?"

Then in an instant everyone started talking simultaneously and more and more cameras were flashing at Marge. She tries to back away to head inside, but it proved difficult for her as the Paparazzi were closing in on her.

"Please move?" Marge asked, but they failed to hear her since all of them were talking.

"Marge due you have a date plan of when you will sign?"

"Listen I don't want to talk about it and I don't want to hear another word about those contracts." Marge replied calmly, but with an angry tone. She manages to break through the crowd and makes it to the front door, but as she opens the door a limo arrives in front of her home the Paparazzi quickly went silent, wondering who was in there...

"Isn't it ironic Marge that you hate the sport, but yet at the same time you fought with a such a violent nature that you almost killed him?" The mysterious voice said, but with a strange accent.

Marge stops turning the knob, she and the Paparazzi looked over to see who had said that. The Paparazzi immediately knew who it was.


End file.
